Destiny - Wannaone
by rexhaaaakim
Summary: Ketemu sama idol? Takdir atau keberuntungan? Inilah kisah Kim Jihae.


"KIM JIWOOOOOONNNNN!!!! UDAH GILA YA??"

Setiap hari, setiap pagi dirumah ini hanya ada teriakan dan makian dari seorang wanita dengan suara melengkingnya. Namanya Kim Jihae gadis cantik berumur 22 tahun dengan tinggi badan yang melebihi rata-rata perempuan Indonesia, lulusan S1 Bahasa dan Kebudayaan Korea dari Universitas Indonesia bergelar Cumlaud dan berdarah campuran Indonesia-China. Di Korea dia cuma tinggal sama Jiwon itu juga karena Jiwon udah punya rumah di Seoul.

"Ada apa sih astaga! Gue lagi siap-siap nih, teriak-teriak aja terus sampe putus tuh pita suara!" balas Jiwon.

"Ini liat dulu, beneran minta dimaki ya?" sanggah Jihye.

Jihye datang kekamar Jiwon yang terletak dilantai dua, dengan setengah berlari sambil membawa iPad pink nya.

"Saham agency lo turun? Kok bisa sih? Jangan bilang karena berita kemarin deh. Kalo gini caranya reputasi agency lo nggak bisa selamat sumpah." bentak Jihye sambil membanting iPadnya ke atas kasur.

"Iya gue udah baca. Dan menurut gue itu memang karena berita kemarin, lo tau kan artis gue yang satu itu udah bawa pengaruh banyak dan kalo gue nggak keluarin klarifikasi malahan jatoh beneran perusahaan gue, tapi tenang aja lah nanti gue pikirin caranya biar normal lagi." seru Jiwon sambil seraya keluar kamar.

"Kak! Lo tau kan tujuan gue ambil S2 di Korea buat apa? Selain karena cita-cita gue ini juga buat "pengawasan", lo tau kan bokap sebawel apa masalah lo mau sok-sok an bikin agency sendiri di Korea?"

"Iya tau sayangkuuuuu.. Tapi dipikir-pikir baju lo nggak kayak anak kuliahan, malah nanti lo dikira dosen lagi." ucap Jiwon sembari memperhatikan adiknya.

"Nggak aneh lah, hari ini gue cuma kuliah sebentar, udah gitu Om Radit telfon gue semalem. Gue disuruh kekantornya buat jadi CEO sementara buat gantiin dia karena dia mau ke Jerman liburan bareng komunitas Harleynya."

"Sibuk bener doi kayaknya sama komunitas Harleynya. Udah nih sarapan dulu, gue udah bikin toast mau pake selai apa?"

"Tidak lain dan tidak bukan ya blueberry. Tapi toast nya setengah gosong kan?"

"Iya selalu setengah gosong kesukaan lo." kata Jiwon sembari meletakkan piring toast nya dimeja makan.

Setelah mereka selesai sarapan Jiwon lalu mengantar Jihye untuk pergi kekampusnya.

Kim Jiwon adalah kakak sepupu dari Kim Jihye. Ibunya Jiwon adalah kakak dari ibunya Jihye. Lalu alasan Jiwon tinggal dengan Jihye karena orangtua Jiwon sudah tiada. Sebenarnya ayahnya sakit sudah sangat lama dan ibunya yang rajin mengurusnya hingga akhirnya ibunya yang meninggal terlebih dahulu lalu disusul oleh ayahnya 40 hari kemudian.

Jihye adalah satu-satunya anak perempuan dikeluarga, seharusnya dia mempunyai adik laki-laki tapi adiknya meninggal saat masih bayi. Hingga saat smp Jihye sempat berpikir untuk meminta orangtuanya mengadopsi anak laki-laki untuk dijadikan kakak atau adik. Akhirnya Jihye minta Jiwon buat jadi kakak layaknya kakak kandung. Jiwon termasuk anak pinter juga walaupun tampangnya badboy sih, sampe akhirnya dia bisa jadi CEO agency terkenal LT Ent.

[Korea University]

"Jihyee!!" teriak Sunny saat sampai dibangkunya sambil menarik earphone Jihye.

"Ish, apaan sih, pagi-pagi gini teriak-teriak. Kesurupan?" mukanya Jihye bete bets nih.

"Dengerin lagu apa sih sepagi gini? Wannaone lagi? Nggak bisa moveone ya wkwkwk"

"Berisik ah! Lagunya emang bagus kok ditambah yang nyanyiin itu 11 pangeran anjay. Walaupun bubar hatiku tetap untuk mereka."

"Lebay lo ah. Udah ngerjain tugas puisi dari Lee Gyeosu? Dia masuk siang hari ini katanya, tapi cuma sebentar."

Ini Jung Sunmi panggil aja Sunny. Temen kuliah Jihye yang sama-sama dateng dari Indonesia karena dapet beasiswa ke Korea University. Image anak beasiswa kan pinter makanya tiap hari Sunny nggak lupa ingetin Jihye tentang tugas dan tugas. Makanya Jihye sirik banget dia bisa dapetin beasiswa full disini.

Ini Sunny mau kekampus apa kencan?

"Udah sih, tapi nggak pede. Lo kan tau gue nggak bisa bikin puisi, agak nyesel gue ambil jurusan art design disini."

"Jangan nyesel. Siapa tau ada keberuntungan lo disini."

"Sumpah sunny, jangan keterusan dateng ke tempat tarot ya. Lama-lama gue jejelin kartu tarot ke makanan lo."

Sunny cuma bisa tertawa renyah. Setelah nya dosen Park masuk dan memulai pelajaran bahasa.


End file.
